


Ambre

by Rendevok



Category: The Borrower Arriety
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Other, The Borrower Arrietty - Freeform, free form, it's mostly about nature, just a practice for my poor word skills, world forming and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendevok/pseuds/Rendevok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free form piece for a song and a painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ambre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79469) by Nils Frahm. 



> This was heavily influenced by a painting and a song that I was listening to at the time (and to which I have credited).  
> The art was unnamed and had no info about it at all... but the song sure did.  
> Give it a listen for funsies, cause I think it goes really well while you're reading it.  
> [listen here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwtewNWsVuY)

The canopy above shimmered, allowing the afternoon sun to let light down into the forest - casting light onto a scene of ephemeral beauty. Massive trees grew all throughout the forest, seeming to only stop growing where eyes could no longer reach. Their leaves - much like the small puffs of cloud above them - filtered the light, seldom permitting a small patch of sun through. And yet, the water always glimmered in these parts - crystalline and clear. Finding it's way through the protection of the canopy, a gust whipped down and through the cavernous opening above a small pond, or rather, lake as some would see it. As the gust came through and cast ripples across the surface, a miniature red boat was stirred in the center of the pond.

  
In size, this boat could only be useful to one sort of creature - a borrower, as some might put it. But as they liked it, they were the faeries of this forest, and not a force in the world, not even a gust of wind could tear them from their beloved valley.

  
From the jostled boat rose a young faerie rising from his nap in the patch of light he had found in the center of his lake. Yes, his lake, because no faerie other than he was daring enough to risk being out in such a dangerous place - somewhere vulnerable to the creatures of he forest. But he knew better than the others. He knew of the beauties that the pond held. Carefully, he leaned over the edge of his realm of safety and peered into the world below.

  
Beneath him curled and coiled the fishes of the pond, caught in the spell of their dance. They swayed and darted, sometimes close to the surface, causing the water to lurch and bubble, but even in their most standard state, these beasts never seemed interested in the faerie's boat. And so, recognizing his immunity, the young faerie took to spending his evenings out on the pond, trying to memorize and imitate their enchanting waltz. But the fish were not the only wonder that the pond held for him. There were pond skeeters, water caverns, and best of all - the lake box.

  
It was his pride and joy to have found such a treasure. Surely it must have been inhabited once by borrowers of the past - faeries much like himself it would seem, because the small box was hidden safely away in the growth of the pond outskirts, but filled with maps, books, and treasures untold.

  
But the young faerie could tell that it was getting closer to the time that he would have to tie up his boat and venture back up the boulder to the colony in the Hollow. With what time he had left, the faerie just sat there and took in the sight that was truly the best thing about these ventures - the light being cast down, nearly tangible in warmth, illuminating the glass surface of the pond and all the secret beauties below. The wind passing over the water and bringing the sacred trees to life in a song unlike any other. The world was so big from where he stood and he absolutely loved that. The space, the light, the wind, and the earth all coming together as one in a vast painting of what he had come to know and love. A masterpiece, composed by some unknown god, that he could be none other than thankful to for giving him the heaven that he was born into.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came through that unscathed I'm surprised because I sure didn't. I never write and that makes me respect you guys all the more. Words are hard.


End file.
